


Judgement Day

by Sweet Tea (septembergirl910)



Series: 8th Grade [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 3dgy, Bad Poetry, Gen, I was young and dumb, Middle School Assignment, Poetry, Wordcount: Under 140
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septembergirl910/pseuds/Sweet%20Tea
Summary: The rules for this poem stated that it needed to be under 140 characters(again)





	Judgement Day

We all die some day.

One day, my time will be up

I hope not for flames.


End file.
